Little sister 3
by TotalEclips
Summary: Rated M (you'll find out why) Read first two stories before this on please. TMNT belongs to Nick, Eclips belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

"Leo we've searched everywhere." Raph followed Leo as he paced around the dojo. "Eclips has been gone for 3 days and we've looked everywhere but the foot and Kraang Lairs."

"No she just ran off after me being a jerk." Leo sighed and looked down.

"Dude." Raph stepped in front of Leo and put his hand on Leo's chest. "We found her Kama, she didn't run away. She wouldn't. Someone has her and we need to quit looking and start fighting!"

"No Raph, we don't know who's got her." Leo sighed. "I'm now going to attack someone who may have nothing to do with this!"

"Then we'll check! Donnie can hack the Kraang's computers and Mikey's topside with leatherhead, they could check out the foot lair." Raph suggested.

"No that's too risky." Leo shook his head.

"LEO! We need to take risk. Eclips could be dead by- Raph was pushed back harshly.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Leo snapped. "She's not dead!" Leo voice began to crack and his eyes watered.

"L-Leo?" Raph said quietly as Leo covered his eyes and knelt down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you… Eclips please come home…

***lines aren't working* **

"I-I won't tell you." I managed to say as the barbed wire was wrapped tightly around my last uncut limb. I looked at the blurred figure as he lent closer.

* * *

"Do not be foolish. Tell me where the turtle's lair is!" He demanded. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll die before I tell you that." I said as he pulled the wire once more. "AHH!"

"Tell me!" He snarled.

"NO!" I screamed. He grinded his teeth and turned away.

"Throw her back in to her cage!" He ordered Rahzar as he walked away.

"Yes master Shredder." Rahzar bowed and walked to me with a smiled. He lifted me up and placed me up right. "Walk!" He pushed me. I fell to the floor, my wrists and ankles bleeding from the wire.

"I CAN'T!" I said as he kicked me.

"Then crawl." He laughed. I glared at him but slowly got to my feet.

"I won't give you that satisfaction." I said taking a step. I bit my lip and only let small whimpers out as we walked down the hall to the dungeon.

"Eclips!" Karai ran to the front of our cell as Rahzar unlocked it. He pushed Karai back.

"Into your cage." He ordered and pointed to a small cage in the call. I frowned and walked to it. I got on to my hands and knees to crawl into the small cage that just allowed my shell to fit. I didn't have room to turn or even stand. I pulled my legs back into my shell, only my bleeding ankles had room to stay out once Rahzar locked the cage.

"Eclips." Karai knelt beside me as Rahzar locked the cell. "Give me your wrist." She stuck her hand through the bars and grabbed my left hand. "Here. I saved you some water and food." Karai stuck a piece of bread through the bars.

"T-thanks." I said as I took the bread with my right hand. "Karai I can't take this anymore…."

"I know." Kara frowned. "Quickly. Drink some water than I'll use the rest to clean your wound.

"No Karai. I know you haven't been drinking or eating. You need to drink something too." I said. Karai frowned and looked at the cup of water.

"The shredder won't let me die. I don't need it." She placed the cup against the bars as it wouldn't fit between them. I put my head up and place my lips against the bars. Karai slowly tipped the cup up and let the water flow to me. I drank half, not losing a drop.

"Thanks." I said as Karai place the cup aside the ripped another strip of her shirt off. She dipped it in the water the gently squeezed the water on to my wrist. "Ah!" I winched.

"S-Sorry." Karai stopped. "I need to get the wire off."

"We tried Karai, just leave it, I'll only get more later." I sighed and rested my head on the ground.

"Eclips the more we wait the more the wire digs in." Karai said as she moved to my ankles. "I'm getting it off. Sorry if it hurts." She sighed and grabbed the end of the wire. I looked back as Karai pulled the wire.

"AH! STOP!" I cried as Karai unwrapped the first layer of wire.

"I can't." Karai said as she continued.

"Please!" I gripped the bars of the cage and cried. "Karai stop!"

Karai looked forward but continued to unwrap the wire until it was free. She then quickly tied the shred of her shirt around my ankle. "It's bad, it's infected." She sighed as she got up and walked to the cell door. "Bradford! Xever!" She yelled. "Please she'll die!"

"She should have thought of that before." The shredder walked out of the shadows.

"You really want her to die!?" Karai yelled. "You have no heart!"

The shredder laughed. "You care for her why? She's your enemy."

"She's my sister, my family. More than your ever were to me." Karai walked back to me and sat beside the cage.

"Very well... If you tell me where the turtle's lair is, I will give you everything you need to help her." The shredder offered.

I looked at Karai. "No!" I said as I noticed Karai thinking. "Karai you can't!"

"I have to!" Karai got Up and walked to the shredder. "I'll tell you where the turtles are."

"KARAI NO!" I yelled as the Shredder smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"That could take all day." Donnie frowned at his two older brothers. "But it will be quicker than looking. Fine I'll do it."

"Great once we know if the Kraang have Eclips or not we can start busting some heads." Raph smiled and looked at Leo. "Come on Bro." Raph nudged Leo as he looked at the ground. "It's not your fault she's gone. We all upset her."

"But Martin said she was upset because of me." Leo sighed.

"Who cares what that stupid bird said?" Raph frown. "Eclips will be fine." Donnie looked at Raph worryingly. "Look you two stay hear I'm going to help Leatherhead and Mikey spy on the Foot." Raph said walking to the Shellrazer.

"Hey you can't take the Shellrazer! I need to fix something." Donnie yelled.

"I'm not, I'm taking the- Wait! Donnie does Eclips have that tracker?" Raph asked.

"Tracker?" Leo smiled and looked up. "The tracker we used to find her when she was with the Kraang! We can find her!" Leo jumped towards Donnie. Donnie stepped back and looked away sweating. "Well?" Leo asked.

"I-I already try… I'm sorry I couldn't get a signal." Donnie frowned.

"No." Leo's smiled faded. "This is useless!" He kicked over Donnie's bin.

"Hey Leo it-

"How would it have broken?!" Leo yelled. "It's in her wrist?!"

"It would have had to have been crushed. Its tiny, so-

"So Eclips's has hurt her wrist." Leo frowned and picked up her Kama off the desk. "Maybe that's why she dropped her Kama. Maybe she did runaway but she couldn't hold her Kama."

"Leo…" Raph crossed his arms. "Stop trying to avoid it, Eclips is with the enemy." Raph took the Kama from Leo. "I'm taking the stealth bike." Raph said as he stormed away.

"Donnie what do you think?" Leo turned to Donnie.

Donnie sighed and turned to Leo. "I think Eclips is alive and fighting as hard as she can to get beck here." Donnie smiled.

* * *

"I told you where the lair is now give me the stuff!" Karai yelled at the shredder as the foot prepaid to move out. The Shredded paid no attention to her.

"Karai…." I looked up at her, sweat pouring off my body. Karai frowned and looked back at me before walking over and kneeling beside me.

"You're running a fever…" She said as she ripped another strip off her shirt. "You infection is getting worse every minute." Karai sighed and dipped the strip into the last bit of water before sticking her hand through the bars and placing it on my forehead.

"You told them where the lair is." I said quietly. Karai frowned the looked back at the door. The foot began to move out.

"Just wait… I can get us out of here." She smiled slightly. "And I would never tell the shredder where the lair is… trust me."

I frowned. "How can you?" I asked.

"Easy, the shredder didn't think I can still turn into a snake." Karai smirked. Her eyes flashed green. "I can slip through the bars once there gone then get us out of here."

I looked away as Karai got up once again and watched the foot march out. "You'll be fine Eclips… just keep fighting."

* * *

"Michelangelo we must move now." Leather head said.

"No." Mikey shock his head. "Not tell we find Eclips."

"Leatherheads right Mikey." Raph said as she climbed onto the building Mikey and Leatherhead were using to spy on the foot.

"But what about Ec-

"I'm not saying we give up. We just have to move to another spot, can't stay in the same place all the time. Besides it's almost day." Raph crossed his arms. "Will come back tonight."

Mikey frowned and looked at the ground. "But I want Eclips now… I can't wait."

Raph sighed and put his arms around Mikey as they begun to walk to the fire escape. "She'll be fine and the foot will still be here."

"Yeah… not like right when we turn our shells the whole army will leave or something." Mikey smiled slightly.

* * *

Karai smiled as she slipped out of the cell. "Eclips I'm out. I'll find the keys and get you out." Karai changed back into a human.

"Ok jus h-hurry." I panted.

"I will just hold on." Karai gulped as she ran towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fish face smiled.

"Xever!" Karai turned and faced Razhar. "No!"

"Ha you really thought the shredder would a stupid enough to believe you." Razhar grabbed Karai's arms.

"No! let me go!" Karai hissed and changed back to a snake. She easily got her arms free from Razhar's grip.

"Karai!" I yelled as she headed back towards the cell. "Run! Get out of here!"

"But what abo-

"Get the guys! Just run!" I screamed as the shredder appeared behind Karai. "RUN!" Karai looked at me and frowned as she made a break for the door.

"Do not let her escape!" The shredder ordered.

"Yes master Shredder." Razhar and Fish face bowed and run off after Karai. I held my breath as the shredder opened the cell and approached the cage.

"You…" he opened the cage and grabbed my ankle tightly as she lifted me up.

"Ah! Stop!" I screamed as the pain shot through me. The shredder growled and carried me out of the dungeon. He threw me on the desk and strapped my wrists down, making sure they dug into my already tortured wrists.

"Stockman!" Shredder turned stockman. "Dissect her."

"WHAT!" My eyes widened. "NO!"

"With buzzzz, pleasure." Stockman smiled and grabbed a scapple off the desk.

"No please!" I begged as I pulled on the bonds. "Please!"

The shredder raised his arm, stoping Stockman. He looked down at me and glared. "Tell me mutant… why should I?"

I panted and shock with fear as the Shredder picked up a piece of barbed wire. "I-I…" I frowned as tears ran down my cheeks.

"You are of no use to me." The shredder lifted my head and began to wrap the wire around my neck, not tight enough to piece my skin. "Let's see how long turtles can hold their breath." He twisted the wire slowly making it tighter.

"Stop! Please." I begged again as blood begun to drip from my neck. The shredder smiled and stopped.

"Tell me where the lair is." He demanded.

"E-even if I told you, you wouldn't- Ah!" The shredder tighten the wire.

"Comments like that will only make your death come quicker."

"So… It's better than this!" I cried.

"Is that so?" The shredder walked over to a tray and picked something up. I turned my head trying to see it.

"W-wh-whats t-tha-t?" My voice shock as I looked at the spike like needle the shredder held over my arm. The shredder chucked as I screamed. He pushed the needle deep into my arm and opened the plug at the top. I gasped for air and looked as my blood squirted out of to plug.

"Buzz master, I thought I was to buzzzzz dissect her?" Baxter asked.

"You may… once she is out of blood and dead." The Shredder turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

"LEO!" Karai panted as she ran into the lab. "LEONARDO!"

"Karai?" Donnie ran out of the lab and towards Karai as she fell to her knees.

"Donatello! Where's Leo?!" Karai grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Calm down. Leo's not here it's just me." Donnie said calmly.

"Eclips! Eclips Donnie he'll kill her!"

"E-Eclips? You know where she is?" Donnie's eyes widened.

"The shredder has her. It's my fault." Karai looked at the ground still panting.

"It's ok." Donnie rubbed her back. "I'll call the guys just try calm down ok. I'll get you some water." Donnie gave her a warm smile before heading to the kitchen. "Please pick up." Donnie pleaded as he dialled Leo and poured a glass of water.

"Find anything?" Leo's voice asked over the phone.

"No but Karai found me. She says Eclips is with… she's with the shredder Leo. Karai's really panicked." Donnie explained.

"Ok. Just calm her down, we'll head back now." Leo said quickly clearly running.

"Ok just hurry it doesn't sound like Eclips has a lot of time." Donnie said as he walked out to Karai.

"We will." Leo said before hanging up.

"Ok the guys are coming back now. Here." Donnie handed Karai the water and sat beside her as she sipped it. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I…" Karai sighed. "I was being chased and saw Eclips. I knew she was heading towards the foot so I stopped her and we decided to go topside so we could get here but… The shredder was there… I was knocked out. I was woken by Eclips's scream… The shredders been torturing her to find you guys. She was getting sick so I tried to escape and get her back here bu-

"But it didn't go according to your plan…" Donnie sighed. Karai nodded and finished the rest of the water.

"I left her…." Karai repeated just as the others ran into the room.

"Yeah you did!" Raph yelled. He swept her up and pushed her against the wall hard. "Give me a good reason I shouldn't kill you now."

"Raph let her go!" Leo yelled and pulled Raph off. "Look what matters now is getting Eclips."

Raph growled and glared at Karai. "Fine but I'm not fighting with her."

"Yes you are if She's with the Shredder we need everyone." Leo said. "Just get the Shellrazer ready!" Raph growled and stormed to the lab, followed by Donnie and Mikey. "Karai."

"I'm sorry." Karai frowned.

"Don't be. Now we know where Eclips is and that's because of you." Leo smiled.

Karai smiled slightly. "We should go."

"R-right." Leo said as he led her to the lab. "Ok guys lets go."

"Mind filling me in on the plan?" Donnie asked.

"Its simple." Leo said as he started the Shellrazar. "Like we did before. Mikey destructs, Raph, Karai and I will go in and get Eclips, you show up to get us out."

"You think the foot won't see that coming? We can't Leo." Raph said.

"I'm the leader! Remember that Raph." Leo shouted.

"Guys enough!" Donnie snapped. "Eclips need her brothers! Not two turtles with their heads stuck in their shells!"

Everyone in the shellrazar became silent as they drove out of the sewers. "Sorry." Raph said quietly.

"Yeah." Leo added.

"Its fine, just remember to fight the foot not each other." Donnie sighed.

"Right." Leo nodded as he pulled up a couple of blokes from the foot lair. "Everyone ready?" He looked back. Everyone nodded silently. "Ok Raph, Karai follow me. Mikey stay just out of reach from the foot."

"Donnie should go." Karai said.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Because I've seen Eclips's condition. Donnie needs to be there." Karai explained.

"But we need someone to drive." Mikey said.

"Guess we have to change the plan… um… ok Donnie and I will go with Karai and get Eclips. Mikey's destructs the foot and Raph you're the getaway." Leo sighed.

"Sounds good Bro." Mikey smiled as he swang his nun-chucks and jumped out of the shellrazar.

Leo smiled and led Karai and Donnie to the nearest man hole.

* * *

I laid motionless on the desk everything hurting. I took shallows breaths determined not to give up. I turned my head to where I thought the door was, as footsteps echoed towards me. "Hey." A hand touched my head lightly. "Eclips." The voice was soft. I turned and looked up but my vision blurred into nothing.

"Ah!" I gasped out as I felt something press tightly around my arms.

"She's lost too much blood." I frowned. The voice sounded so familiar but nothing came to mind.

"Will she be ok?" "No, not without more." I sighed with relief as my wrists were unbonded. "Her wrists and ankles are infected." A finger gently ran around my wrist just away from the cuts. "We need to get the rest of the wire out and- We need to get the out of here!"

I shivered at the raised voice but soon calmed as a hand again gently ran over my head. "Can I pike her up?" "Yes I don't think she has anymore injuries, just watch her feet and ankles." "Ok." I moaned as arm slipped under my knees and another against my back as I was lifted.

"Shh. We'll get you home." I smiled slightly as I felt a pair of lips press against my head.

"All the foot are gone." Karai said.

"Good that means Mikey's doing his job, but I'm surprized no one's guarding her." Donnie said.

"I think someone was here before us." Karai held up the needle with the plug.

"Ow." Donnie took it from her and studied it. "This is used to drain blood, it's almost a torture weapon."

"Yeah and someone took it out of Eclips just in time." Karai growled.

"But who would, she's the enemy and-

"It doesn't matter now. Let's move." Leo said as he hurried towards the exit. "Raph any word from Mikey?" Leo asked threw the T-phone.

"Yeah he's got all the foot chasing him but the shredder." Raph said. "Leo I don't like this, Mikey can't fight that many foot alone."

"He's not… Leatherheads waiting for him Mikey will be fine." Leo said.

"Ok how's Sis?"

Leo frowned. "Not good. We're coming up now."

"Ok I got ya covered." Raph said.

"Good." Leo smiled as he came out of the sewers and Raph was standing there. "Take her." Leo paced Eclips up.

Raph growled as he looked over Eclips. "The shredder will pay for this."

"He will but not now." Donnie said. "Come on I need to find someone with her blood match!" Donnie said as he climbed into the shellrazar.

"Don't any of us match?" Leo asked as he sat in the drivers set and started off.

"No her blood is O-, she can give blood to anyone but can only get blood from the same type. O- is rare!" Donnie explained.

"What about Splinter?" Raph asked. Donnie frowned and shook his head. "Karai?"

"No sorry." Karai sighed.

"Great!" Raph punched the wall.

"I'll already know Aprils not a match but Casey might." Donnie said picking up his t-phone.

"Raph take the wheel." Leo slammed the brakes and jumped up.

"What where are you going?" Raph asked as Leo jumped out of the shellrazar.

"I think I know someone who could help, just get Eclips back!" Leo yelled as he ran.

Raph frowned and shut the door. "Donnie keep her alive!"

"I will just hurry." Donnie said panicked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on Leo." Donnie said as he wiped the sweat from his head as he finished setting up a drip for Eclips. "How's the wire coming?" Donnie looked to Raph and Karai.

"Almost." Raph said as he carefully unwrapped the wire.

"I'm done but… Will this help at all?" Karai asked.

"Not if she doesn't get blood." Donnie sighed.

"Keep hope my son." Splinter said as he wiped Eclips's forehead.

"How can I sensei? Her wounds are infected, she has a fever and lacking blood." Donnie said sadly.

Splinter frowned and looked at Mikey who sat with his eyes firmly closed. "Eclips is strong she will fight." Splinter said giving Mikey's hand a light squeeze. "Michael-

"No I'm staying!" Mikey yelled. "I'm not scared, I'm going to stay with her." Mikey tried to hide his voice shaking.

"Ok…" Splinter nodded. Donnie started to apply a cream to Eclips' ankles.

"DONNIE!" Leo ran it to the lab. "I got someone!"

"R-really!?" Donnie smiled and hurried to Leo. "Where?"

"She's just out the door but…" Leo frowned. "Donnie its Eclips's Mother…"

"W-what?" Donnie stuttered as a Blond woman walked in.

"Leonardo told me- Oh my!" The woman cover her mouth with her hands. "Crystal… The woman rushed to Eclips' side. "Leonardo say she needs blood?" She looked at Donnie desperately.

"Yes." Donnie nodded frowning "O-"

"I'm O-." She said. "Please I want to help her."

"Ok, but it's going to take a lot." Donnie said as he picked up a needle.

"Take as much as you need. She's my daughter Turtle or not." She said as she sat down.

"Ok mis- um…"

"Free… Joanna, c-call me Joanna." She smiled.

Donnie smiled back. "Ok I've got everything sat up. Please tell me if at any point you feel faint." Donnie said as he wiped her arm before he set a drip into her arm.

"I will." Joanna nodded and looked around the room.

Karai frowned and walked out, Raph followed.

"Mikey." Leo knelt down to Mikey. "Can you go into the li-

"No Leo! I'm not leaving her!" Mikey shouted.

"I know but Eclips's little brother had to come with us. He's out side and kinda nervous." Leo explained. Mikey frown and crossed his arms. "Please Mikey, For Eclips."

"Fine." Mikey said getting up.

"Thank you." Leo smiled slightly.

"What happened to her?" Joanna asked as Donnie wrapped Eclips' ankle.

"I will tell you once all is done." Splinter said. "It's a long story."

* * *

"Its been hours since Donnie finished with the blood think." Raph sighed as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah… Splinters still taking to Joanna and Mikey's completely worn out Zac." Leo said and looked to Mikey as he slept in his pizza. "And himself."

"Leo…" Raph looked down.

"She'll be ok." Leo put his arms over Raph.

"Y-yeah." Raph smiled slightly just before Donnie walked in. "Donnie!" Raph's eye's widened and he got up from his seat. "Is Ecl-

"She going to be out for a while. I don't know if she'll come through but I'm trying everything." Donnie said quickly as he took a slice of pizza and hurried away.

Raph frowned and sat down again.

Leo sighed and poked Mikey as he slept in the pizza. "What happened to Karai?"

"She went to Eclips's room before, I think she's in the lab now." Raph said.

"Right. Did you tell Casey and April not to come down?" Leo asked.

"I told Casey who insisted he come down but Donnie said not to tell April yet." Raph explained.

"Why would he say that?"

"Something about her not listening and coming anyway so it's better to just not tell her. Guess we just wait for her to come and give her the news then." Raph leaned back.

"Raph stop making it sound like Eclips won't make it!" Leo snapped.

Raph growled. "Leo look at her! Even if she does make it how long will it take her to get back up? You've seen her! She hates not being able to go topside. It could take her months to heal, she's not going to be able to walk or move from that desk! How long do you think she'll last before she gives up!? Her whole life has been crap!" Raph yelled at Leo.

"I-I know." Leo frowned and looked down. "I don't think she will get th-

"Shut up." Mikey said as he sat up. "Eclips will be fine! Stop thinking like she's going to Die! She not…" Mikey cover his eyes and begun crying.

Leo and Raph looked at each other them back to Mikey. "Mike… its no-

"I don't want to hear it! If you guy just give up then Eclips will too!" Mikey shouted and ran out of the kitchen.

"Hate to say it but…" Raph looked at Leo.

"His right." Leo sighed.

* * *

"I understand if you believe this is not an environment you want your child in." Splinter said as he sipped his tea.

"No… From what you have told me, Crystal is happy. I know she would leave if she didn't think that." Joanna sighed. "I just wish she could be with me… I had to let her go once and now I have to again. It seemed easer the first time I saw you." She looked at Splinter and saw the hurt in his eyes and suddenly realised what she had said. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything with you losi-

"Its alright." Splinter smiled slightly. "We both know the pain of losing our Daughters but fortunately there are alive."

"Yes…" Joanna nodded and blinked away her tears.

"Sensei!" Mikey ran in crying and hurried to his father's side and hugged him.

"My son what's wrong?" Splinter asked as he patted his sons shell. Mikey didn't say anything he just hugged Mikey tighter. "I apologies." Splinter looked at Joanna.

"Don't be it's alright." Joanna smiled. "I think it may be best for me to head home."

"No." Splinter said as he wiped Mikey's tears. "Stay please. I'm sure Eclips wouldn't mind you staying in her room."

"E-Eclips? You mean Crystals pet turtle?" Joanna asked.

"Eclips is Crystal." Mikey said.

"W-what?" Joanna asked getting more confused.

"It is the name she remember when her memory was gone. The name stuck but I assure you she is your daughter." Splinter said. "And the invasion to stay is still there."

"Thank you but I have Zac an-

"He can stay in my room." Mikey said. "I'm going to stay with Donnie to night."

"It would mean a lot to Crystal if you were here." Splinter said.

Joanna sighed. "That sounds lovely." She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Eclips?" I heard Donnie's voice. It was soft but also sounded worried.

"Y-yeah?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes tiredly.

"Hi." I saw a smile on his face light up.

"H-hi." I said shakily as I tried to sit up slightly. Donnie gently put his hand on my Plastron.

"Don't get up. You were really hurt, you have to rest." He pushed me back down.

"I Don't… I don't remember what happened." I told him as a wave of pain shot through my wrist down my arm.

"Its ok." Donnie smiled. I looked to my side and noticed something in my arm, but I couldn't tell what it was as my vision was still a little off.

"D-Donnie."

"It's a drip." Donnie said clearly noticing what I was looking at. "You lost a lot of blood."

"How?" I looked back at Donnie.

"I'll tell you later. Rest for now ok?" Donnie kissed my forehead.

"Ok." I sighed. I was so tired so I didn't bother fighting with him. My head pounded so badly and all I could feel was sweat pouring off me. I wanted to know what was happening to my but I knew that Donnie had it covered.

"You'll be ok." I heard him say just before everything went black and my mind empty.

"She didn't see me…" Leo frowned as he sat on the opposite side off Donnie.

"She's still fighting a fever, the fact she woke up is a good sigh but I think her vision has been effected by something." Donnie explained.

Leo nodded understanding but continued to frown. "It's my f-

"Don't." Donnie quickly hit Leo on the head with his bo-staff.

"Ow!" Leo yelped and held his head. "Donnie." He growled as his younger brother sat beside him.

"It's not your fault. We went over this." Donnie said.

"I know but-

"Don't make me hit you again." Donnie said before Leo could finish.

"Please don't." Leo smiled slightly. "It hurts."

"That's the point." Donnie smiled and got back up.

"Do you need any help?" Leo asked.

"No I'm ok, but you should see Karai." Donnie said with his back turned.

"The foot need to pay!" Casey growled.

"I know but the guys won't go for it." Raph sighed.

"The Shredder tortured her!" Casey shouted.

"Hey! Hey." Raph pulled Casey out of the lair. "Look Eclips's mother and little brother are here, don't go yelling about what happened." Raph warned.

Casey frowned and kicked the ground, "Sorry."

Raph sighed. "Look lets just go on patrol… Leo said he'll come but Mikey and Donnie are going to stay here."

"Sure… Where is Leo anyway?" Casey asked.

"KARAI!" Leo's yelled making the two jumps. "KARAI WAIT!" Leo hurried after Karai as she hissed and slivered towards Raph and Casey. "Stop her!" Raph and Casey quickly stood together but Karai simply charged through them. "NO!" Leo cried as he fell to his knees.

"Leo what the shell just happened?" Raph asked as he ran to his brother.

"She…She lost control and attacked me. Her snake form is taking o- Ow." Leo gasped and held his arm.

Raph quickly grabbed his arm and looked at it. "She bit you… Casey get Donnie."

"No we have to-

"No Leo you could be poisoned." Raph said as he helped Leo walk to the lab.

"But-

"No!" Raph growled as they entered the lab.

Donnie ran around franticly. "Put him in my chair." Donnie pointed as he looked through a shelf. Raph nodded and set Leo in the chair as Donnie joined him at Leo's side. "Watch Eclips for me." Donnie asked.

"Sure." Raph said and walked over to Eclips.

"Hey Leo you feel dizzy or anything?" Donnie asked as he prepared a needle.

"No. Donnie this is pointless I need to find Karai." Leo objected as Donnie stuck the needle into his arm.

"Well you can't. Karai let me run a test on her Venom… its strong but I can cure you." Donnie explained. "But you have to stay put for a hour at the least."

"But I have to…" Leo said tiredly as the drug Donnie had gave him began to take fast effect.

"Don't worry." Donnie Said as he lifted Leo and helped him over to Eclips. "We'll find her… you stay with Eclips." Donnie said as he made Leo lie beside his sister.

Leo moaned and rolled onto his side facing Eclips as she slept. He smiled slightly before placing his arms around her and felling asleep.

"Ok… Leo will be asleep for an hour maybe two. Eclips will be ok without me watching her." Donnie turned to Casey and Raph.

"Donnie what happened to Karai?" Raph asked.

"I think the snake DNA is slowly taking over… I don't know if I can stop it though… my retro mutagen would work on her." Donnie sighed. "Lets just go find her."

**Sorry for late updates. I have so much on. I most likey won't update for a good two weeks due to other things. Don't forget to leave a review and help me keep going. 3 Seeya.**


	6. Chapter 6

"That was a waste." Raph sighed as he sat on the couch.

"What's sensei going to say?" Mikey asked tiredly.

"Donnie where ya going?" Raph asked as Donnie walked towards the lab. "Its day break we've been up all night."

"I know but I need to cheek on Leo and Eclips. You guys go to bed… I'll talk to Splinter." Donnie said.

"You sure?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah night guys." Donnie smiled as he entered the lab. "Hey Leo." Donnie smiled at his brother who was sitting in his chair beside Eclips.

"Hi." Leo looked up at Donnie tiredly. "D-Did you find Karai?"

Donnie frowned and shook his head. "No…"

"Oh." Leo frowned and looked down.

"We would have stayed out longer but the sun wa-

"Don't worry Donnie." Leo said. "Eclips's mother and brother left a while ago."

"Did they get to see her?" Donnie asked as he started checking over Eclips.

"Yeah, but her mother has decided that it would be better if Eclips didn't see them… she thinks it would make it harder for her." Leo said.

"She has a point…" Donnie sighed. "I have to talk to Splinter. Rest some more Leo." Donnie said as he walked out.

"Yeah. Ok Don, night." Leo said.

"Night." Donnie said as he crossed to living room and walked into the Dojo. "Sensei?" Donnie called.

"In here my son." Splinter replied from his room.

Donnie walked over to the door and slid it opened. He was greeted by Splinter and invited in. Donnie frowned as he knelt in front of Splinter. "I'm sorry." Donnie bowed his head.

"For what?" Splinter asked.

"Karai… she runaway… The Snake DNA is taking over her slowly. I shou-

"Donatello, I do not blame you for this." Splinter said. "Leonardo already informed me of what she had done. I had hoped you wouldn't fine her."

"W-wouldn't?" Donnie question shocked.

"Karai is dangerous and I believed it would be best if she was contained until you found a cure, but with Eclips how she is we were pushing time. It is safer for all of us now." Splinter said.

"She's your daughter." Donnie said.

"I know. She can take care of herself."

"Bu-

"Donatello how would you feel if we left the city for a while?" Splinter asked.

"What? Wait first Karai now New York!" Donnie yelled.

Splinter chuckled and put his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "I talked to April and she told me about a farm house they have a little way out of the city. I think Eclips would love to see the country side." Splinter smiled.

"It… it would be nice for her… she won't be able to fight for a while… And she hates being locked in the lair." Donnie sighed. "Yeah, that would be good."

Splinter smiled. "Good now time for bed my son."

"I have to stay with Eclips." Donnie said as he got up.

"To bed." Splinter repeated. "I will watch over her."

"Thanks." Donnie smiled slightly and walked off.

* * *

"NO!" Raph crossed his arms.

"Raphael it is not up for discussion." Splinter warned.

"And what about the foot and Kraang!? We just going to leave so they can have the city!" Raph shouted.

"Raphael I believe the city will still be standing when we return." Splinter said.

"I still don't want to go!" Raph crossed his arms.

"But dude this about it!" Mikey beamed. "The country! Can you imagine all the awesome stuff out there, like deer! Or, or frogs! Maybe even BIGFOOT!"

"Bigfoots just an urban legend Mikey." Donnie sighed.

"I think we should go." Leo said standing up.

"Of course you would. Splinter junior." Raph shot.

"My sons enough!" Splinter growled. "I see this as a change not only for Eclips to be able to recover but also a change for the four of you to move forward in your lessons." Splinter said. "I have made this decision and that if final. We will head out tomorrow so go pack." Splinter said as he stormed away.

"AH!" Raph threw his sai at the ground before storming off to his room.

"Will Eclips be ok for the ride?" Leo asked as he followed Donnie to the Lab.

"Yes, she'll sleep the whole way hopefully, now all the risk has past." Donnie smiled.

"Her fever broke?" Leo asked.

"Yes last night." Donnie nodded happily. "Now we just have to wait a little longer for her wrists and ankles to heal then we can get her up and walking."

**Shout out to BubbleEwa who has taking over the my comments, Thanks for the reviews. Super busy this week (Just had my year 12 ball! go to my quotve if you want to see my dress) Hopefully I will get the next chapter up. Don't forget to leave a review! Seeya! **


	7. Chapter 7

"Well you were right." Leo smiled as he tucked Eclips into the bed. "She slept the whole way, even when Mikey gassed out the shellrazar." Leo laughed.

"Yeah… I hope she likes it out here." Donnie smiled.

"She will, it's all new, she loves exploring new stuff." Leo said.

"I know its j-

'Dibs!" Mikey yelled as he jumped onto the bed beside Eclips.

"Mikey this is Eclips's room only." Donnie crossed his arms.

"Aw why!?" Mikey whined.

"Because she needs to keep resting and if you're in here how can she." Leo explained.

"But that means I have to share with one of you guys." Mikey pouted.

"Well too bad." Leo smiled slightly and walked out. Donnie and Mikey followed.

"I'm not sharing with Mikey!" Raph yelled from downstairs.

"My sons…" Splinter sighed as an argument suddenly broke out.

"Well I'm not sharing with Donnie! He makes weird noises!" Mikey said.

"Its not my fault!" Donnie yelled.

"Yeah it i-

"ENOUGH!" Splinter yelled getting his sons attention. "Raphael and Donatello to the room on the right. Michelangelo and Leonardo room to the left. If you don't like it the couch if free." Splinter said. The boys all sighed and walked to the rooms Splinter have given them. "Thank you." Splinter smiled.'

I moaned as I looked around the unfamiliar room. The smell of pure fresh air made my nose twitch. 'Where am I?' I asked myself as I placed my palm down to push myself into a sitting position. "Ow" I gasped and quietly took the weight off and laid back down. I lifted my right arm and looked at my wrapped wrist. With a frown I looked at my left. The same. I sighed and stared at the roof.

"D-Donnie? Le…o? R-rap-

"Eclips?" Mikey smiled and stepped into the room.

"Mikey." I smiled.

"Stay here." Mikey said. "I'll get Donnie!" Mikey said then ran off leaving me alone.

I frowned. 'Like I can move.' I sighed and looked towards the window that lit the room. The light was blinding but the sun's shine warmed to room. I smiled the warmth making me sleepy once again.

"Shut the blinds, she'll fall asleep in the sun." I turned to see Donnie standing beside Mikey. "Hey sleeping beauty." Donnie smiled and knelt beside the bed. "Don't fall asleep yet ok, you can sunbake in a bit."

"W-where are we?" I asked.

"Here." Donnie held up a bottle of water. "I need you to drink and eat something." I frowned and raised my hand slowly but Donnie quickly put his hand over mine. "You can't use your arms Clips." Donnie said and lowered the bottle to my lips. I took a few sips before Donnie placed it to the side and grabbed a bowl.

"Donnie…" I tried to speak but Donnie seemed to read my mind and stopped me before I had the chance.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like having to rely on us but that's going to have to happen. Just till your better." Donnie sighed and handed the bowl to Mikey. "Get her to eat it ok." I just heard Donnie whisper to Mikey who nodded. "Thanks." Donnie smiled and walked out of the room.

Mikey moved closer and picked up the spoon. "Brrrr here comes the aeroplane." Mikey smiled and put the spoon up to my mouth.

"No." I mumbled, Mikey made me feel stupid.

"Come on" Mikey smiled and giggled. I blushed and looked away. "Eclips you need to eat." Mikey said. "Please."

"Promise... N-no more aeroplane?" I almost begged.

"Ok." Mikey smiled and put the spoon back up to my mouth. I sighed and ate it.

"Ew!" I screwed up my nose and stuck out my tongue. "W-what is it?"

"I don't know. Donnie made me cook all these green… veggies… I think that's what they're called." Mikey said looking down at the green goo.

"No more." I sighed.

"Nuh ahu." Mikey shook his head and grabbed another spoonful of the goo.

"No it's gross." I said turning away.

"Come on aeroplane needs somewhere to land. Brrrrr." Mikey laughed.

"Mikey you just promised." I frowned.

"Eat it and I'll sneak you a slice of pizza." Mikey smirked. I sighed and opened my mouth.

"Well?" Leo asked as Donnie walked down stairs.

"She's awake… not liking the fact we're going to have to do everything for her." Donnie said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Did you tell her what happened?" Raph asked.

Donnie shook his head. "I haven't told her anything… she doesn't even know where we are."

"Well we should tell her something. Shouldn't we?" Leo asked.

"Yeah but can one of you guys do it?" Donnie asked looking at the ground.

"Sure." Leo smiled and walked to the stairs.

"My sons." Splinter called making him stop. "Come it's time for your training."

"Coming Sensei!" Donnie yelled out to him.

"I'll get Mikey and talk to Eclips later." Leo said as he hurried up stairs. "Mikey we have training now…" Leo frowned.

"M-Mikey's in the bathroom." I said as I laid on the floor.

"Eclips." Leo sighed and walked to my side. "You shouldn't try and walk." He pushed his arms under my shell and lifted me back onto the bed. "Did you open your wounds?" Leo asked as he examined my bandages for any blood stains.

"No…" I sighed. "Leo what happened?"

"Not now ok." Leo smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll talk to you later, no more walking ok."

"Whatever." I sighed as Leo tucked me back in.

Leo sighed and walked out of the room. "If you need something call for us ok?"

"Yeah." I said as I watched him walk away.

**Who want's a bonus chapter with big foot?**

**(It won't be like the tmnt episodes)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mikey I told you! Eclips needs to eat the food I give her! Stop sneaking her pizza!" Donnie yelled at Mikey as he chased him across the yard. I smiled and looked up at Leo as he sat down beside me.

"Enjoying the sunshine?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Good. I'm glared you like it out here." Leo smiled and put his arms around me. I smiled and lent on him. "Mind if I meditate?" Leo asked.

"No its ok." I nodded.

Leo smiled and gently lowered me so my head was resting on his leg. Leo looked down and smiled, his hand gently patted my head. "Donnie's not happy with the fact Mikey's been giving you pizza." Leo smiled.

"Yeah well the food is gross." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Did Raph tell you what happened?" Leo asked as he closed his eyes and straightened his back, ready to meditate.

"He told me about the shredder and Karai… he also said I lost blood and needed some from someone else. But he didn't tell me who." I said. I waited for Leo to replay but he didn't. I turned my head and opened my eyes, looking up at him. "Leo." I said as I saw the frown on his face.

"I'm sorry we fought…" Leo said. "Before… you would have never run away if I hadn't-

"I didn't runaway" I said. "Leo stop please… I want to forget that. Besides I was the one who snapped at you."

Leo opened his eyes and looked down at me. "Eclips…"

"No Leo, I said I want to forget so you have to too." I said.

Leo smiled. "Yeah ok." Leo nodded and squeezed my hand. "You-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MIKEY?!" Leo quickly pushed me off him and jumped up.

"What's- Leo picked me up and ran over to the house. He set me down on the step and handed me one of his Katanas. "Leo?"

"I have to see what's wrong. You'll be ok." Leo said as he ran into the forest. I frowned and watched helpless to help.

"Eclips?" I jumped surprised as Splinter walked up behind me.

"Sensei something's wrong!" I said.

"Shh, everything will be ok, your brothers can deal with it." Splinter smiled.

"But what if- Splinter lifted me up and walked me inside. "Sensei!" I said as he carried me upstairs. "What if one of them is hurt?" I asked as he walked into the room I was staying in and set me on the bed.

"As I said your brothers can deal with it." Splinter said as he tucked me in. "Rest. I will cheek." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"But I want to help." I frowned as Splinter walked out. I sighed and looked towards the window. 'Damn it Donnie.' I thought as the blind was shut preventing me from seeing anything out of the room.

I stared up at the ceiling, I couldn't sleep if I tried I was too scared something had happened to my brothers. I sighed and tried to sit up but fell back after a shot of pain came ran through my left arms. 'Damn' I grumbled under my breath.

"Come on."

'Mikey?' I smiled after hearing my brother's voice and him giggling.

"This is so stupid guys."

"No its not, she's hurt we can help so we are."

I smiled more after hearing Donnie and Leo's voice as well.

"Yeah but what about Eclips?" I frowned slightly as Raph said my name. "She's hurt, we should be taking care of her."

I sighed and sat up ignoring the pain, "What are they- OW!" I gasped as I put weight on my feet and feel onto the floor.

"Eclips!?" "Wait no! She'll freak!" I shook my head, my brothers were yelling so loud.

"Guys I'm fine." I sighed and looked up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the giant furry man that stood in front of me.

"AHHH!" he screamed back and ran behind Donnie.

"Easy." Leo said hugging me. "Its ok."

"I told you she'll freak!" Raph growled as he Donnie and Mikey entered the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"BIGFOOT!" Mikey smiled. "Told ya bro." Mikey smiled at Raph.

"Whatever." Raph scoffed and came by my side. "Thank Donnie he's the one who invited him over." Raph said as he picked me up.

I frowned and looked at Big food who was still hiding behind Donnie. "I'm sorry." I said.

Bigfoot looked up. "It's ok. That's our sister Eclips." Donnie smiled. "She won't hurt you, she was just scared."

"Scared." Bigfoot said.

"He can speak?" I looked at Leo.

"Yeah and fight really well." Leo smiled.

"Hurt." Bigfoot walked closer to me and Raph.

"Um… can you keep him away?" I asked slightly nervous.

"She." Donnie corrected. "Bigfoot won't hurt you Eclips."

"Yeah well still." I said.

"Eeeee- lips." Bigfoot said as she pushed Leo away and pick me up out of Raph's arms.

"Um." I looked down then up at Bigfoot.

"Helloooo." Bigfoot smiled.

"H-hi." I said nervously. "So um… why is bigfoot here?" I looked down at Donnie.

"She was hurt and scared we couldn't leave her." Donnie said.

"Donnieee nice." Bigfoot smiled and held me in one arm so she could pick Donnie up and hug his tightly.

"Bigfoot also seems to have a crush on Donnie." Leo laughed.

"Yeah." Donnie frowned as Bigfoot gave his a big kiss on the cheek. I giggled as Donnie turned bright red.

"But she's only visiting right?" I asked as Leo grabbed me from Bigfoot.

"Un-Until she's better yeah." Donnie squeaked. "Put me down."

"Donnieeee nice." Bigfoot smiled and started too walked down the stairs.

"Mikey go with them." Leo sighed.

"On it!" Mikey saluted and ran off after Bigfoot.

"Sorry." Leo said as he sat me down. "I didn't think Bigfoot would pick you up."

"It's ok." I smiled. "Can I start walking tomorrow?"

"How's your wounds?" Raph asked as he grabbed my foot and rolling it back.

"Ah." I bit my lip at the pain.

"Looks like that's a no for the walking." Leo sighed. "Has Donnie changed your bandages?"

"Not yet." I said.

"Ok then I'll do it." Leo smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Still stinging?" Leo asked as he sat at the end of the bed after finishing cleaning my wounds. I frowned and nodded. Leo sighed and lent up to give me a little kiss on the head. "You'll be ok. They look really clean, shouldn't be long till your walking." He smiled a little.

"I hope so." I sighed and turned my head away.

"Bigfoot!" I heard Raph yell. Leo chuckled and got up.

"I think I'll cheek on them." Leo said as he pulled the rugs up under my chin, tucking me in. I gave him a small smile as he left.

"Alone again." I sighed.

* * *

"It's perfect!" Donnie smiled cheerfully.

"What is?" Raph asked as Donnie kissed a vile of blue liquid.

"I made a mutagen that heals!" Donnie said happily. "It can heal Eclips' wounds!"

"You've tested it right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah…" Donnie said somewhat nervous.

"On?" Leo crossed his arms.

"Strawberries." Donnie said.

"Strawberries?" Leo raised his brow. "Eclips isn't a strawberry!"

"But she's sweet like one!" Mikey smiled.

"Mikey you're supposed to be watching Bigfoot!" Raph yelled and kicked Mikey away.

"Strawberries share a 4% DNA match with humans and-

"We're not humans." Raph added.

"We're half human." Donnie huffed. "Look it will work fine, I'm going to test it on Bigfoots wound first then Eclips'." Donnie smiled and walked off. Leo and Raph followed curiously. "Hey Bigfoot." Donnie said sweetly as Bigfoot walked towards him from the kitchen.

"Donnieeee eat!" Bigfoot smiled and shoved a spoon in Donnie's mouth before Donnie could stop her.

"Blr…" Donnie turned pale and gave the vile to Leo as he ran out the door, his hand covering his mouth.

"DONNIEEEEEE!" Bigfoot cried and chased after him.

Leo and Raph chucked and looked at the vile. "You know most of Donnie's stuff works." Raph said.

"Yeah and Eclips is board…." Leo added. The two smiled and hurried upstairs.

"Clips!?" Raph yelled.

"Yeah?" I answered as Leo and Raph entered my room.

"Donnie made this for you." Leo smiled and held out the vile.

"What is it?" I asked as Raph helped me sit up.

"He said it can heal your wounds." Leo said as he got a cloth and opened the vile. Raph began to unwrap my left wrist.

"Shouldn't Donnie be doing this?" I asked as Leo poured a little amount of the liquid onto the cloth.

"I'm sure its find. He tested it on Strawberries." Leo smiled.

"I'm not a strawberry." I growled.

"You're sweet like one." Raph said making me blush slightly.

"Hey!" Mikey whined from the living room.

Leo sat beside me and took my wrist gently. "It might sting." He said as he dabbed the cloth on my wound.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as the pain shot through my wrist. It stung more than anything I had felt before. "STOP!" I begged.

Leo quickly got up and moved away. "Give me that!" Donnie yelled as he ran up the stairs and snatched the bottle from Leo. "Easy Eclips." Donnie grabbed my wrist tightly and poured more of the liquid on it.

"NO!" I screamed and tried to pull my arm away. "DONNIE!"

"Its ok." Donnie said calmly and gently started to blow on to my wrist. The stinging pain slowly stopped leaving my body tingling and my wrist cold. Donnie sighed with relief and started to turn my wrist, cheeking if it hurt. I didn't notice as he did this. "Sorry about the stinging but do you think you handle it again?" Donnie asked.

"No." I moaned. Donnie frowned and looked back at Leo and Raph.

"What the shell were you too thinking?" He growled. "You had no idea how to do this."

"Sorry we didn't think we would need to blow on it." Leo said sheepish.

"Yeah well it needs carbon dioxide to have effect." Donnie said then turned back to me. "You sure you can't handle it again?"

I sighed and frowned. "I guess." I said nervously.

"Ok this time the pain will go fast. Leo, Raph come here." Donnie said as he started to unwrap my ankle. "When I pour the liquid onto her ankle both of you blow onto it." Donnie instructed before looking up at me. "Ready?"

"I g-guess." I said tensing.

"Relax ok." Donnie said as he took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

* * *

"Eclips…" Donnie said softly. I opened my eyes as Leo gently wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Hey it's over." Leo smiled. I smiled back and rolled my ankles, feeling no pain. I then looked at my right wrist and frowned. It was stall bandaged. Leo and Donnie noticed and frowned.

"I ran out of the liquid… I'll make more but it will take time." Donnie said.

I sighed and sat up. "C-can I walk?" I looked at them.

"We can try." Leo nodded as he took my good hand. I swag my lets over to the side of the bed and slid off on to my feet. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded and walked forward stumbling slightly.

Donnie smiled and jumped happily. "Yes! This is awesome, I just made something amazing!" He cheered.

Leo and I smiled at him as he happily danced around. "Good job Donnie." Leo laughed as he helped me walk to the stairs. "Maybe you'll be able to cure cancer next."

Donnie's eyes widened. "I could, but It may take a while… I would have to give up nin-

"Donnie." Leo interrupted. "I was joking."

"Oh." Donnie laughed stupidly.

Leo helped me down the stairs and to the living room. Raph and Splinter both looked at me and smiled. "It's good to see walking my daughter." Splinter said.

"Thanks." I smiled as Leo let go of me and stood to the side.

"Does it hurt?" Raph asked.

"No it just feels a little-

"NOOOOOO!" Mikey's cry cut me off.

"Mikey?!" Leo and Raph both quickly ran out of the living room and outside. Donnie took my hand and helped me outside. Mikey was standing outside the barn with Leo and Raph yelling at him.

"What do you think happened?" I looked up at Donnie. He frowned and let go of my hand.

"I'll cheek, stay here." He said leaving me on the porch. I watched as Mikey started to talk to Donnie. He suddenly ran into the barn, Leo and Raph followed. Mikey stood outside, his head hung down.

"Mikey?" I called. He turned and smiled a little but went back to frowning quickly as Donnie came back out.

"You destroyed my notes!" Donnie snapped. "Do you know how useful these would have been!?"

Mikey whimpered and backed up as Donnie loomed over him. "It was an accident." He said.

"A accident that ruined the best thing I've ever made." Donnie growled. "Thanks for everything." Donnie pushed past Mikey and stormed away towards the woods. Raph and Leo both gave him a look before walking towards me.

"Coming?" Leo asked.

"In a bit." I said. Leo nodded and walked inside.

"Mikey." I walked down the stairs and tripped.

"Hey." Mikey caught me before I hit the ground. "Easy sis." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled hoping for him to smile back but he only frowned. "W-what happed?" I asked.

"I spilt something on Donnie's notes." Mikey sighed. "Well Bigfoot did."

"Did you tell them that?" I asked.

"No… Bigfoot was scared so I told the dude I would take the blame. It's nothing new anyway." He said as he started to walk away. "I'm always a screw up."

"That's not true!" I grabbed Mikey's wrist. "I've made more mistakes then you, plus how many times has Raph blown a mission because of his temper? And Leo he is constantly stuffing up when he tries to act like a super hero. And Donnie? He's most likely worse them all of you. He blows stuff up, ignores anything if Aprils around, plus he's always yelling and telling people what to do." I said.

Mikey smiled and hugged me. He didn't say anything he just hugged me.

"Mikey?" I asked.

"Thanks." Mikey let go of me and walked off without another word.

* * *

**Sorry for late updates. Please leave a review, I havn't been getting many and I'm starting to wonder if you guys are still reading this fic. but I love reading them. Hopefully once I'm free from school and all this other stuff I can update quicker. Also I am short of ideas of where to go from here so any suggestions would be wonderful. **

**Until next time! TE out! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"YOUR A WIZARD HARRY!" **


	10. Chapter 10

"Eclips what are you doing out here alone?" Splinter asked as he walked over to me. I had been sitting under a tree for a couple of hours. Donnie had returned and gone to the Lab, Leo, Raph and Mikey had all just stayed inside. I sighed and sat up, being careful of my still hurt wrist.

"Donnie and Mikey had a fight… I was waiting for Donnie to come back." I said as Splinter to sit beside me.

"Funny I believed Donnie was already back in the barn." Splinter said.

"Y-yeah…" I sighed. "I guess I just didn't want to go back inside yet."

"It is a nice day. How about some meditation?" Splinter smiled. I groaned and fell back onto my shell, making his chuckle.

"Why do we always have to meditate?" I whined. Splinter smiled and looked down at me.

"Alright then what would you like to do?" He asked.

"Um… well the guys told me about a lake… could we maybe go?" I asked with my best puppy dog eyes. Splinter looked away quickly and frowned.

"Not while your arm is still hurt." He sighed.

"AW! But that's no fair! You let Raphie go with the guys to the junkyard when he had a sprained arm." I protested.

"Actually I did not give him permission and since when have you called Raphael Raphie?" Splinter asked with a grin.

I shrugged. "Sometimes. He calls my sissy a lot so I thought I would call him Raphie." I smiled happily.

Splinter smiled and shook his head. "I am yet to understand some of your ways my daughter. Like your constant will to do stuff even though you are clearly hurt and not fit enough to do so." Splinter eyed me.

"Yeah well that's what happens what you have a daughter with the stubbornness of Raphael, the will of Leonardo, the exploration of Donatello and the energy of Michelangelo." I smiled.

"You are quiet a handful." Splinter chuckled. "But I could handle your brothers I believe I can handle you."

"Yeah but I bet at some point you couldn't handle the guys." I said.

Splinter frowned slightly and sighed. "It is true I struggled to handle your brother when they were younger."

"Can you tell me what they were like as kid!?" I asked sitting up excitedly.

"I do not believe your brothers would be happy with me if I told you about their embarrassing baby moments." Splinter said.

"Aw, can't you just tell me some… it doesn't have to be embarrassing moments just-

"Yes I believe I understand you." Splinter chuckled. "Very well, where should I start?"

"Leo! Tell me what Leo was like, was he like he is now?" I asked.

"Leonardo has no changed much since he was young. He would follow me almost anywhere he could and copied my actions. He never misbehaved, only when he and Raph began to fight did I have any problems with him. That and when he first discovered Space heroes. He would skip lessons to watch it and whine if I ever took him away from the T.V." Splinter chuckled

"So… he was boring, like he is now?" I asked smiling.

"Somewhat." Splinter laughed.

"What about Raph?" I asked.

"Raphael was much like he is now too, he loved making his brothers cry but he also be the first to comfort them if they got hurt. I never understood why. I remember one night where Michelangelo had a nightmare and he went to Raphael for comfort rather them bother me." Splinter chuckled. "Raphael carried his straight to my room and dropped him on top of me. As though saying this is yours." Splinter and I both laughed.

"So Mikey had nightmares?" I looked up curiously.

"Yes, I would commonly catch him watching horror movies or looking at comics with monster. He was far too young to understand that the monster were not real and I fear he will never be old enough, seeing he still has nightmares." Splinter sighed.

"What about Donnie? I mean the others all sound like they haven't changed. Was Donnie the same?" I asked.

"No… Donatello I would say has changed the most. He was very shy but always wanted to be with his brother, unlike now where he locks himself away. He was an escape artist, I always found him outside of his crib and would worry all night that he had gotten out and hurt himself so I would commonly cheek on him. He was the first to speak both Japanese and English… that reminds me, we should start your Japanese lessons."

"You want to teach me Japanese?" I asked.

"Yes, your bothers are all fluent in both so I wish you to learn." Splinter smiled. "But of course it will not take up your Ninjisu lessons, we will simple-

"Um… sensei I actually wanted to talk to you about my lessons… I um." I frowned and looked down. "I want to stop. I'm not good enough to be a ninja and I only get it the way."

"Eclips." Splinter sighed and turned so he was looking me in the eye. "You will make a wonderful ninja. What's making you think that?"

"Sensei not everyone can make a good ninja, you taught the guys since they were walking, Yes I was made to be a weapon but maybe they were wrong… That's why they made Troubl-

"Eclips." Splinter pulled me into a hug. "Shh, what has brought this on? Eclips do not relive the- Splinter paused when I held out a letter. He took it with a frown and opened it. "Where did you get this?" Splinter asked.

"I found it folded in my mask in my room before we came out here." I said. Splinter sighed and began to read over the letter. "Why didn't you tell me my mother was the one to give me blood?"

"We thought it best to let you recover first, before we told you anything." Splinter kissed my forehead. "I wish you had never been dragged into this war. I wish you and your brothers could live safe and free without having to be at risk. I always knew your brothers were going to face problems but…" Splinter looked at me with sad eyes, ones of which I were yet to see. "Seeing you hurt reminds me of Tang-shen. Of how I was the reason for her to be killed." Splinter stood up and looked down at me. "Eclips I approve of you not to continue your training in ninjisu, but I still want you to be able to fight if you have the need to. If you choose to stop your lessons you will not be allowed on patrols or missions and you will still have 3 lessons a week in self-defence to keep yourself safe. This is the only circumstances I will agree to." Splinter finished.

I frowned and looked down. "I d-

"Give yourself more time to think." Splinter knelt back down and put his hand on my shoulder. "This is a big decision. Do not rush into anything with a unclear mind." Splinter smiled slightly. "Come now, it is getting late." Splinter held out his hand. I took it and smiled. We walked slowly back to the house as the sunset behind us.

"Thank you sensei." I said quietly.

"Thank you? For what?" Splinter asked.

"Everything."

**A/N **

**Some of the context in this chapter was inspired by others Pictures and stories that I love. I apologies for not asking permission first and will take down this chapter if anyone if unhappy. **

**Sorry for late updates. Trying DX.**


	11. Chapter 11

"NO WHY!" "NO! are you mad!?" "Sensei's go nuts."

I frowned and looked up at my Brother. At this point I had giving up trying to listen to them and just let them yell.

"ECLIPS!" Leo yelled loud enough to catch my attention.

"Look I made up my mind." I sighed.

"You're quitting Ninjisu!" Leo shouted.

"I'm still thinking about it ok." I said.

"Well stop thinking. Your not quitting and I'm going to talk to Splinter to make sure of it." Leo said as he stormed away.

"Leo wait-" I said but he was gone before I could stop him.

"Why you want to quit?" Mikey asked sitting next to me.

I frowned and leaned on his shoulder. "I just don't think I'm good enough to be a ninja, plus I'm always getting hurt." I answered with a sigh.

"Everyone gets hurt Sissy. Its normal." Raph said sitting on the other side of me.

"Yeah and we all think we're not good enough sometimes." Donnie added.

"Well I don't." Raph smirked.

"Nether!" Mikey added.

"Ok then." Donnie frowned. "Point is, Eclips you'll make a grea-

"No Donnie. Don't try to change my mind." I said.

Donnie frowned "I don't want you to make the wrong decision." He said.

"Donnie it's not like I can't just start again." I said as I got up and walked for the door.

"Where are you going?" Raph asked. "Its past sundown."

"I know. I'm just going for a walk ok?" I sighed and walked outside despise my brothers clearly worried about me. I could see most of the yard thanks to the full moon. I slowly made my way to the forost and frowned. The tree tops blocked almost ever bit of light making the world before me pitch black.

"Eclips! Come back inside!" I heard Mikey yell. "We're having pizza! Fresh Pizza!"

"Mikey frozen Pizza isn't fresh." I smiled and turned back toward the house.

"So its still Pizza!" Mikey smiled and ran back into the house.

I shook my head and laughed as I made my way back across the yard.

"H-Help…" I froze as the faint whisper was carried through the wind from the forest. I nervously turned back around. "Help…. Please." The voice begged growing fainter. I slowly and nervously walked closer until I was again on the edge of tree line.

"H-Hello." I called nervously.

"HELP!" the voice screamed making me forget everything and rush in to the forest for trees.

"Hello!" I called again, turning from side to side despite to see something in the darkness.

"Help!" The voice yelled again.

"Please! I need you to keep talking." I said as I turned to where I thought the voice was coming from. "W-what's your name?" I asked as I walked forward, stumbling over twigs and rocks. "Hello?" I stopped and waited for the voice. "Hello!?" I yelled louder.

"Eclips!"

"AH!" I jumped back as Leo appeared behind me.

"Whoa easy there Sissy." Raph Laughed as he put his hand on my shoulder making me jump again.

"Yeah calm down ok." Leo said calmly as he took my good hand. "Let's go back to the house. Ok?"

"No someone's out here we have to help them." I said pulling my hand away.

"No we have to get back to the house." Leo said and started pulling me along.

"No Leo! They need help we can't leave them." I said pulling back but only to be lifted by Raph. "Hey-

"HELP ME!"

I turned to where the voice came from and tried to push myself from Raph's grip, not worrying about my arm. "What are you doing!? Didn't you hear!?" I yelled.

"Hear? Hear what?" Leo asked as he stopped and turned.

"HELP!"

"That!" I yelled and pointed into the darkness.

Leo frowned and looked at me worryingly. "Eclips there's nothing." He said.

"No! Can't you hear?! They're screaming." I said as I continued to push against Raph's hold.

Leo frowned more and grabbed my hurt wrist. "Eclips calm down ok." He said as he placed his hand on my head.

I looked at Leo as the screams and cries grew louder. I couldn't understand why Leo and Raph couldn't hear them. Why they weren't doing anything. "LEO! WE HAVE TO HELP!" I yelled over the screams.

"Shhh." Leo's hand moved down to my mouth, covering it. "Eclips there are no voices or screams or anything." Leo said as he took his hand off. I looked at him blankly, I hadn't heard a word he said thanks to the screams. "Eclips? Eclips?!" I could read his lips and made out that he was shouting my name.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" I yelled over the screams.

I saw Leo and Raph looked at each other, both looked so worried but not about the person screaming. "HEY NO!" I yelled as we started running back towards the house. "NO WE HAV- Leo pressed his finger into my neck, triggering a pressure point. I fell limp in Raph's arms and was unable to speak.

"Leo what do we-

"We take her to Splinter… He'll know something." Leo sighed.

I watched as the darkness faded as the lights of the house and the moon lit the ground. I felt my eyes begin to water as the screams just continued, on and on growing louder and louder. My heart pounded hard, what was wrong with them? Why won't my brothers help her? Why can't they hear her?

"My sons!" Splinter rushed out of the house with Donnie and Mikey. "What has happened?"

"W-We don't know. Eclips keeps saying someone's screaming and we can't hear anything." Leo explained.

"Why is she limp?" Splinter asked as he led the way inside.

"I hit her pressure point, she was panicking." Leo said.

"Put her down." Splinter pointed to the couch. Raph nodded and put me down. I looked up at everyone as they all stared down at me, but Splinter pushed them aside. "You hit her too hard." Splinter said as he examined my neck that quickly turned purple from Leo's hit.

"S-Sorry she wasn't sitting-

"Do not worry, just remember for next time." Splinter said as he placed his hands on either side of my head. "Donatello I need a sedative." Splinter requested.

"Sure, how strong?" Donnie asked.

"One that will keep her out for a good two hours, longer would be better." Splinter sighed.

"Yes Sensei. I'll get one." Donnie bowed and hurried away.

"Dude's I've seen this in my comics. This girl gets-

"Shut up Mikey!" Raph snapped. Mikey whimpered and walked away.

"That was a little harsh. He was right about the squirlanoids, maybe-

"Don't be shelling stupid Leo! A comic book is nothing like-

"Enough! Both of you leave now!" Splinter ordered.

"What? But we want to be with Eclips." Leo said.

"No out now!" Splinter pointed to the door.

"I'll be quiet you won't know I'm-

"LEONARDO GET OUT!" Splinter snapped. Leo and Raph shot to the door wide eyed but didn't look back.

Splinter sighed and wiped the tears that fell from my eyes I had squeezed shut. "It will stop soon." Splinter said softly as Donnie entered the room cautiously after hearing Splinter yelling from the other room.

"S-Sensei… I have the sedative." He said holding out a needle.

"Thank you Donatello." Splinter said not looking back at his son.

"d-do you want me to give it to her?" He asked as he approached.

"Yes thank you my son. I need to get some things, please watch your sister, I will only be a few minutes." Splinter said as he got up and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Splinter sighed as he lit one final incense. He put the lighter aside and turned to where Eclips lay, on a rug with her head propped up on a pillow. Her breathing had steadied after Donatello had giving her a sedative, but Splinter still worried. He knelt on the pillow beside Eclips and picked up a cloth. "What is happening to you my daughter?" Splinter frowned as he wiped the sweat off Eclips' face then put the cloth back in the bucket.

"Leonardo!" Splinter called.

"Yes Sensei?" Leo asked as he entered the room.

"Will you take your brothers out for a training session? Somewhere away from the house. I need quiet, I am going to enter Eclips' mind through mediation so I need complete silence." Splinter said.

"Sure, how long will you need?" Leo asked.

"A couple of hours, more maybe." Splinter sighed. "Actually go for the night. Explore these new surrounds. Live off the land." Splinter said.

"W-What?" Leo asked.

"Take your brothers, go away for the night, you will all be fine." Splinter smiled. "Let your instincts guide you."

"O-Ok. I guess, but you might have to tell them. We all want to be here for Eclips." Leo frowned.

"Unfortunately I cannot leave your sisters side. Please Leonardo they will understand." Splinter assured.

"Y-Yeah I guess. See you tomorrow then." Leo waved. "Seeya sis." Leo smiled before leaving.

"And tell Donatello he is not allowed any electronics." Splinter said.

"Ai Sensei." Leo laughed.

Splinter smiled and sighed as he turned his attention back to Eclips. Splinter moved so he was kneeling above Eclips' head. Splinter placed his hands on either side of her head. Splinter sighed deeply and started to meditate once everything went quiet. Splinter chanted softly as his blank mind began to change till his daughter was standing before him.

"Hello Sensei." Eclips smiled widely.

"Hello Eclips, you look well." Splinter smiled back as Eclips took his hand.

"I am, but someone needs our help. Will you help?" Eclips asked.

Splinter frowned but nodded. "Show me." Eclips nodded and started to lead Splinter towards a dark forest. "Eclips do you know this person?" Splinter asked worriedly.

"Yes." Eclips replied as she weaved them through the trees.

"Who is it?" Splinter questioned.

Eclips stopped and looked back at Splinter. "It's Karai." Eclips said before walking again.

"K-Karai? Eclips why- Splinter stopped when he heard a horrifying scream, indeed belonging to Karai. "Miwa!" Splinter yelled as he let go of Eclips' hand and ran throw the forest. "Karai!"

"Calling her doesn't work." Eclips said as she again appeared in front of Splinter.

Splinter stopped quickly, surprised. "Eclips. Do not do that." Splinter warned.

"Sorry." Eclips smiled. "Sensei you can't get to Karai. I tried, every time I go she just gets further away." Eclips frowned. "She won't stop screaming." Eclips said quietly as a tear ran down her cheek.

Splinter sighed and knelt down, he gently wiped the tear from her cheek. "Eclips. I'm going to go now, Listen, I want to erase your memory of Karai." Splinter put his hand on Eclips shoulders.

"W-What? Why?" Eclips panicked and stumbled back.

"To stop this. You're haunted by this and I cannot see you this way any longer" Splinter sighed. "It will take a little while but won't hurt." Splinter explained.

"But what happens to my memories? Will I just forget?" Eclips asked.

"No, you will just think of someone else in her place." Splinter said as he kissed her forehead. "I must go now. I will see you in a bit. Stay strong my daughter." Splinter smiled as he faded back to the really world. Splinter sighed and looked down at Eclips. He frowned as he noticed her in pain and sweating again.

"Leonardo!" Splinter yelled as he heard shuffling behind him. Leo quickly knelt beside Splinter, as well as his other brothers. Splinter sighed deeply and pinned his ears back. "My sons I need utter silence." Splinter said.

"Sorry sensei but we couldn't just leave… not after what happened." Donnie frowned.

"I understand you are worried for your sister but I understand the problem now." Splinter explained.

"What is it!?" Raph asked quickly.

Splinter frowned and looked down. "I will fill you in later my sons, your sister is in pain, I must not waste time." Splinter said.

"Ok, will go do some training in the woods." Leo nodded and got up. "Come on guys." Leo said leaving.

Raph, Mikey and Donnie followed quickly. Splinter watched them go with a frown. "Come now Eclips. Let us fix this problem." Splinter said as he started chanting.

"Dudes this sucks." Mikey frowned as he sat to the side as his other brothers trained.

"Splinter knows what he's doing." Leo said as he kicked Donnie back. "Donnie focus! That's the fifth time I've knocked you down with the same move." Leo said as he helped Donnie up.

"Sorry, I can't focus." Donnie sighed and walked over to Mikey.

"Eclips is going to be fine! Sensei knows what he is doing." Leo assured.

"Yeah I guess." Donnie sighed and sat down beside Mikey.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Raph yelled as he attacked Leo. Leo jumped around quickly and blocked Raph's attack.

"You know the point of being a ninja is stealth." Leo said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Raph growled.

Splinter smiled as he watched his sons in the distance. "Can I go?" I looked up at Splinter.

"No my daughter. Not tonight." Splinter smiled and kissed my forehead. "Do you still have a headache?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ok, go sit down and I will make you a herb tea, but I need to talk to your brothers first." Splinter said.

"Ok." I nodded and walked back inside. I watched from the window as Splinter talked to my brothers.


	13. Chapter 13

"No way! She doesn't remember Karai?" Mikey gasped.

"Sensei did you have too?" Leo asked.

"I had no other choice my sons." Splinter sighed. "This will be hard but I need you all to not mention Karai around Eclips or this incident."

"How? It's not like she could have just forgotten everything, Even if you erased Karai the events still happened." Donnie said. "She'll know something is missing."

"She will be slightly confused, but she will be fine." Splinter said. "Just give it time." He said and started to walk away.

"Well this sucks." Raph said throwing his Sai at the ground. "Didn't we come here to get away and now Eclips is going mental!"

"She's not going mental Raph. She's just having some issues. We just need to help her." Leo said.

"We will." Donnie said. "Maybe we should teach her some mo- Oh wait… she quit Ninjisu." Donnie sighed and sat down.

"She's changed a lot." Mikey frowned and sat beside Donnie.

"I guess we should have expected it. She did go through a lot, with meeting her mother and finding out her other life." Donnie sighed and put his arm around Mikey.

"Come on guys! Don't be like that!" Leo shouted. "Look tomorrow we're all going on a hike, through the wood, with Eclips!" Leo said then stormed to the house, leaving the others slightly speechless.

"Hey Eclips." Leo smiled at me as he walked onto the porch.

"Hey." I smiled. "You guys training?"

"Well we were." Leo said and sat beside me. "Hey you want to go hiking tomorrow?" Leo asked.

"YES!" I smiled widely.

Leo smiled and laughed. "Good we're going to head out early t-

"Eclips!" Splinter called interrupting Leo.

"Oh sorry Leo." I said as I got up.

"It's fine." Leo sighed as I hurried away.

"Eclips." Splinter smiled. "Are you ready for you lesson?"

"Aye Sensei!" I said happily.

"Good, good." Splinter smiled happily.

***Next morning***

I smiled happily as I entered the kitchen too greet all four of my brothers. "Asa onīsans." I said happily.

"Asa no imōto, Yoku nemurimasu ka?" They all repeated happily. I frowned and blushed, I only learned a couple of words of Japanese and was unsure of what they said. I frowned even more as they all began talking to each other in Japanese.

"Tamago?" Mikey asked holding a plate with eggs on it.

"Um… n-no thanks." I said shyly and sat down.

Raph smiled and sat beside me. "Donaterro wa bēkon o hitorijime shinaide kudasai!" Raph yelled and waved his hands at Donnie as he took a piece of bacon.

Donnie smiled and ate it quickly then poked his tongue at Raph.

"He told him to stop hogging the bacon." Leo smiled as he sat on the other side of me.

"R-Right…" I blushed, thinking of how stupid I was for trying to show off.

Raph laughed and put his arm around me and rubbed my head roughly. "Ah Raphie!" I cried out but laughed.

"So you ready to go?" Leo asked.

"Um… Not really, I don't know what to bring." I said as Mikey placed a plate in front of me.

"First thing, you need to eat a big breakfast." Mikey winked and turned back to start cooking again.

"We got everything ready." Leo smiled. "But Mikey is right. Eat up." Leo said as he walked away.

I nodded and quickly hit Raph's hand as he took my toast. "Hey!" I growled play fully as he took a bite from it. "Mikey do we have any more toast?"

Leo knocked on Splinters door. "Enter my son." Splinter said as he meditated. Leo entered and knelt beside Splinter. "Are you ready for the trip?" Splinter asked.

"Yeah, we'll be going soon, we should be back around 5." Leo said.

"Yes well do not push your selves, Eclips is not yet as fit or has as much stamina as you boys. Splinter said. "Make sure to rest and keep your selves hydrated."

Leo smiled and laughed. "Yes sensei. We will."

"And don't let Michelangelo run off. Make sure you all have your T-phones, I do not want to have to come looking for you and-

"Leo! Hurry up!" Raph yelled. Leo smiled and got up.

"We'll be fine sensei." Leo said as he walked to the door. "See you later."

"What took you so long?!" I asked as Leo can out the door. "Come on! We're wasting time!"

Leo laughed and walked to me, "Where are the others?" Leo asked.

"They went ahead." I said. "Which is why we need to go!" I groaned and started to walk off.

"Hey wait up!" Leo laughed and followed.

Splinter sighed and watched from the window. "Be safe my children." He smiled.

**A:N: Soooo I'm stuck... I feel like I have started something I can't end. :/ :? **

**Don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Ready?!" Leo said as he held his arm up.

"I'm going to kick your shell." Raph grinned at me.

"Yeah right." I smiled as Leo dropping his arm and yelled 'Go'.

Raph and I both took off at a full sprint down the trailed.

"COME ON ECLIPS!" Mikey cheered from the tree tops where he could get a bird's eye view of us.

"Try keep up." Raph said as he ran ahead and I quickly began to fall behind.

I was already panting and could felt myself beginning to slow.

"And Raph wins!" Donnie yelled as Raph ran past him. Raph smiled and jumped about happily.

"Yeah! That's what happens when you challenge the best!" Raph said proudly.

I sighed as I crossed the line, panting and sweating. "You ok?" Leo asked as he jogged down to us and handed me some water.

"Y-Yeah…" I nodded and drank some of the water.

"Don't worry Raph is the second fastest." Leo said. "After Mikey." Leo smirked.

"WHAT No! I'm faster than Mikey!" Raph snapped.

"No way dude!" Mikey smirked.

"Last one to the river is a rotten turtle!" Raph yelled before running off.

"Dude no fair!" Mikey yelled as he and Donnie ran after Raph.

"Hurry Eclips." Leo said as he too ran after them.

I sighed and started running but quickly slowed to a walk. I frowned as I watched my brothers get farther away until they were out of sight.

"Great…." I said under my breath as I followed the trail.

"Eclips."

I stopped as I heard my name whispered.

"Not funny guys!" I snapped quickly. I really wasn't in the mood to be scared.

"Eclips help." The same whisper said.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I started jogging again. My brothers all looked up at me as I climbed to the top of the rocks just below where they were swimming.

"Hey, we were getting worried about you." Leo said as he floated around.

"I walked." I said as I sat down.

"You're the rotten turtle!" Mikey laughed just before Donnie pushed him under the water.

I smirked slightly then frowned. "Which one of you were trying to scare me?"

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked.

"Yeah Eclips we've all been here the whole time." Leo said with a worried look.

"Well someone was calling my name and asking for help." I said.

"Oh shell." I heard Leo said as he climbed out of the water. "Come on, we're going home."

"AW WHY!?" Mikey asked.

"It's not even past lunch time." I pointed out.

"I don't care, we're going home." Leo said.

"Leo it was just one of you guys playing a trick on me!" I said, knowing Leo was overreacting.

"No Eclips!" Leo yelled making slightly scared. "We were all here, none of us could hav-

"Help." I turned as I heard the whispered. A chill ran down my spine as I backed up into Leo.

"O-Ok… I was wrong." I said as Leo pulled out his Katanas and got in front of me.

"Who's there?" Leo asked as the others joined us. I frowned as I was kept in the middle as a shadow figure started to walk towards us from the woods.

"H-Help." A orange fur hand reached out for Leo making him push us all back. I fell back into Raph who quickly wrapped his arm around me.

"Tiger-claw!?" Leo gasped as Tiger-claw appeared from the shadows, holding his bleeding chest. He was scared and beaten. "Help him sit." Leo ordered.

Mikey and Donnie nodded and helped Tiger-claw over to a rock to sit. "Leo we not helping him." Raph said as he kept me close.

"He's hurt and he helped us out with Trouble." Leo said as he looked at me. "You ok?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm fine."

"Good." Leo smiled slightly.

"I don't have the right medical supplies to help him." Donnie said. "We need to get him to the house and-

"His trail goes this why!" A ruff man's voice yelled.

"W-Who was that?" Mikey asked.

"Hunters." Tiger-claw growled weakly.

"Hunters. He's leading us into a trap!" Raph yelled.

"Shh Raph. We have to get out of here." Leo said.

"Ok let's go, leave him for the hunters." Raph said as he pulled me along the trail.

"No Raph, like Leo said. He helped with Trouble." I said wiggling away and back to Tiger-claw.

"We're not going to be able to out run them, we need to hide." Donnie said.

"Ok. Mikey, Raph and Eclips go into the pond and hide under the water. Donnie help me get Tiger-claw into the tree tops." Leo said.

"This is stupid Leo! We should just leave him." Raph snapped.

"No Raph we-

"Blood! This way!" The ruffs man's voice echoed.

"Go hide now!" Leo growled as he and Donnie helped Tiger-claw.

Raph growled and grabbed mine and Mikey's hand and led us to the water. We all took deep breaths before jumping under the water.

"He was here." A man said as he touched the blood on the ground.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Another man growled as he lit a smoke.

I gasped as I rose for air. "Eclips." Raph pulled me behind some rocks. "We can't be see."

"I know, but I can't hold my breath that long." I said just before Raph yanked me closer as the man began to move. I caught a glimpse at the guns they were carrying. "They have guns." I told Raph.

"Most likely trackers." Raph said as Mikey rose behind us.

"Can't believe he thought he could get away with making a Mill without Shredder knowing." The man with the smoke laughed. "That stockman went mental after finding out some other scientist got that dead turtle girl."

My heart jumped a beat and my eyes were wide. Raph noticed and quickly covered my mouth before I screamed.

"Um… did he say…?" Donnie frowned and looked at Leo who was glaring at Tiger-claw.

"Well I don't care, I'm just happy to be doing something other than being bossed around." The men both laughed as they walked away.

Leo and Donnie jumped out of the tree and lowered Tiger-claw down. "Leo look out!" Raph yelled as I paced towards them, gripping my Kama tightly.

"Eclips wait-

"YOU SOLD HER! YOU LET SOMEONE EXSPERIMENT ON HER!?" I yelled, my eyes went white with rage. "You have no heart! She trusted you! You made me trust you!" I raised my Kama and looked down at Tiger-claw as he struggled to get to his feet. I didn't even hesitate as I swag my Kama down.

"ECLIPS!" Leo yelled as he blocked my strike, his Katana locked with my Kama. "Calm down."

"Move out of the way!" I growled as Raph and Donnie quickly pulled Tiger-claw away as Leo and I stood with our weapons locked.

"Eclips you're not going to kill him, I won't let you." Leo said as I swag my other Kama and pushed down on Leo's katana. "Eclips please, you need to calm down."

I growled but pulled away. I put my Kama away and started running down into the woods.

Leo sighed and looked at Tiger-claw. "Donnie follow her, we'll meet you at the house." Leo said frowning. Donnie nodded and hurried after me.

"Leo you're not going to?" Mikey said pouting.

"No Mikey." Leo sighed. "Tiger-claw, we have no intention in helping you. If you follow us or try to hurt my family I will use force. Deadly force." Leo warned then turned to his brothers. "Pack up the gear, we're going home."

**Sorry for late updates. Struggling with school work and a writers block. :( THAT AND the fact I'm starting a new fic. Yeah you heard me. But I'm not publishing till I finish my other two fics. :) No previews ether, just know Eclips is in it... and maybe a boyfriend ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

"Eclips." Splinter looked at me as I hurried through the house, tears streaming down my cheeks. He was about to follow me upstairs but Donatello caught his attention. "Donatello why is your sister upset?"

Donnie panted slightly from the run home. "We had a run in with some humans that were chasing Tiger-claw…."

I jumped on my bed and buried my head in the pillow. "I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM!" I yelled but my pillow muffled my voice.

"Would you grow up already?" I felt someone jump down beside me. The voice was a female but not April or Karai.

"T-Trouble?" I looked up at the turtle lying next to me. She had scars all over her body, many I remember from our first escape, and she also had a black mark right in the middle of her chest.

Trouble rolled her head and looked at me frowning. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I know none of this was your fault."

"What do you mean?" I sat up and frowned down at her. "I'm the reason you got killed! You're the one who's supposed to be with the turtles. You supposed to be Eclips not me." Trouble sighed and sat up as well.

"No… I was Eclips but only when I was your little pet turtle living in a bowl. When we were mutated I didn't recognises you as a turtle. That is why I forgive you for everything and I'm sorry for what I tried to do to you." Trouble said.

"It's not you-

"No Eclips! It was ok. You have to stop feeling guilty for something you didn't do-

"But I did do it. I swapped our specimen num-

"I swapped them first!" Trouble yelled then looked away. "I swapped them first…"

"Y-You did?" I asked. "Why?"

"I was scared. Like you." Trouble pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm so sorry."

I frowned and crawled over to her. I sat beside her and lend my head on her shoulders.

"Dudes…. Who's Eclips talking too?" Mikey asked as he looked through the key hole. Leo frowned and pushed Mikey aside so he could see.

"Somethings wrong with her." Raph said, his arms crossed and he lent against the wall. "First the screaming and hearing things and now she thinks someone's in there and-

"I think she's taking to Trouble." Donnie said quietly.

"Who!?" Leo looked at Donnie.

"Trouble." Donnie said as he knocked on the door.

"Donnie what are you doing!?" Raph asked.

"Come in." I said.

Donnie smiled and opened the door. He entered and closed the door behind him. "Hey sis you ok?"

"Y-Yeah I'm better." I nodded.

"Right…. Um… Eclips who were you talking too?" Donnie asked as he sat beside me.

I frowned and looked to the side where Trouble had been sitting just before Donnie had knocked. "Trouble." I said plainly, unsure if Donnie would believe me.

"How is she?" Donnie smiled making me look at him slightly confused.

"S-She's ok. She just came to clear stuff up." I said.

"And everything she said you're ok with?" Donnie asked caringly. I nodded slowly.

"You think I'm weird..." I said looking away frowning.

Donnie sighed and cupped my cheek, he gently turned my eyes back to him. "I don't think your weird Eclips. I think you're the greatest sister in the world. I don't care if you're the weirdest person or turtle in the world. I love you, the others love you, sensei loves you and we never want you to think that you can't come to us and talk about this stuff. Eclips you're having visons and starting to scare us. We're worried about you. I know your hurt because of what Tiger-claw has done but please… I want to see your beautiful smile again." Donnie said softly.

I sighed deeply and pushed my cheek into his hand. I felt my eyes grow watery but I blinked back the tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Eclips. Just let us help you. Tell us what's going on. Please." Donnie said as he hugged me tightly.

"Stockman." I said quietly, my voice shaken.

"S-Stockman?" Donnie asked, confused.

"He experimented on me… he pulled the device out of my arm, I thought it was Karai, but I cou-

"You remember Karai!?" Donnie asked shocked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?!" I asked confused at why he was acting weird.

Um don't worry…. What device?" Donnie asked.

"The one that was draining my blood." I said. "He pulled it out, then injected something in my arm." I said.

Donnie frowned and grabbed my wrist. "Do you know what it was?"

"No… I thought you would have known. I thought you would have taken a blood test." I said.

"I didn't want to risk it, you were lacking blood already." Donnie sighed deeply. "I can take one now and see what he put in you… that's if it's still flowing around your blood stream."

"Ok." I nodded and got up slowly. Donnie opened the door revealing our other worried looking brothers.

"Sissy you ok?" Raph asked.

"She's ok Raph, we're just going to cheek something." Donnie said as I walked down stairs quietly.

"Donnie." Leo grabbed his hand. "What's wrong? Is she sick?" Leo asked. Donnie frowned and shook his head.

"I don't know… But she remembers Karai, so whatever Splinter did didn't work. She also said Stockman pulled the blood drainer out of her arm then injected her with something. I think that might be what's causing her to see stuff and hear stuff." Donnie said.

"Did she say who she was talking to before you walked in?" Mikey asked.

Donnie frowned and started walking down the stairs. "Trouble."

**Sorry for late updates. Got hooked on writing new new fic! ^^ Sorry. **

**Don't forget to review, It truly does help me keep writing. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Yep." Donnie said as he looked at his laptop. "Stockman did put something into your blood stream."

"Is it bad?" Leo asked as he gently rubbed my arm.

"I'm unsure at this time if it's bad or good, but I think I may have seen this before." Donnie said.

"Don you know like every science thing out there, of course you have seen it before." Raph said as he hoped up on the other side of me.

"Not true. I am quite an amateur." Donnie said. "But I know this… I just can't think of whe- APRIL!" Donnie suddenly burst.

"April… Donnie I'd like it if you did think of your girlfriend right now." I sighed.

"No, no! This, the stuff in your blood stream. April has it too." Donnie said.

"Great… now I not only have you guys DNA but April's as-

"No, it's not her DNA. It's what makes her special. It's the stuff that lets her powers work." Donnie said.

"Wait you mean Eclips has Aprils powers now?" Leo asked.

"No… so far Eclips is having a different reaction to them… That's why you've been having visons. I think this power lets you see people you miss." Donnie said.

"That would explain why my mom is standing in the corner." I said quietly. All my brothers looked towards the corner and frowned.

"Will figure something out." Donnie said.

"Right not we need to focus on keeping you happy." Leo smiled as he jumped up.

"Happy? Leo I'm happy." I said.

"No you're not. You've been sad since we came out here. And now with the visions you'll just get worse."

"Then what should we do?" I asked.

"First off let's start packing. We're going home." Leo smiled.

"Great a 5 hour trip home. I'm so happy!" I groaned.

***Road home!***

"Not this think again." I groaned as Donnie and I sat together as we drove home. Donnie had brought out the small metal band he had made to help me against Eco. He was going on and on about how he had changed something so it should now cancel out my visions.

"Too tight?" Donnie asked.

"No, its fine." I sighed.

"Ok good now can you see anyone that's not supposed to be here?" Donnie asked.

"Yes." I smirked slightly.

"Really? Aw I thought it worked." Donnie sighed. "Who are you seeing?"

"April… and she's making out with Casey." I giggled. "OW!" I whimpered as Donnie slapped my head.

"Eclips no joking." Donnie growled. "I need to get this right, I'm trying to help you."

"I know." I sighed. "Sorry."

Donnie kissed my forehead. "It's ok. I'll finish this quickly." Donnie said.

I sighed and sat still a Donnie working. Raph was driving and Leo and Mikey were both asleep. Splinter sat to the side, taking with Raph.

"Why is it taking so long to get home? We've been driving for hours." I whined.

"We'll be home soon." Splinter said. "Just rest like your bothers."

"Yeah... I gue- OW! Donnie!"

"Sorry!"

***Later* **

"She had to fall asleep 5 minutes before got home." Raph groaned as he carried Eclips out of the shellrazer.

"Well my testing did wear her out." Donnie said.

"It that device even going to help." Raph asked as he sat down on the couch with Eclips in his lap. "You made it to stop the krangs sound wave stuff."

"I know but I have changed it so now it completely-

"Hey Don, no offence but I just wanted a 'Yes it's going to work." Raph said.

"Yes…. Hopefully it will work." Donnie smiled before going into the lab. Mikey jumped down and sat beside Raph.

"Don't." Raph glared at Mikey as he reached his finger out to poke Eclips' cheek. "Don't." Raph warned again as Mikey moved closer. Raph sighed and grabbed Mikey's finger, he bent it back slightly.

"AHHH! NO RAPH!" Mikey cried loudly.

"What?!" I sat up quickly woken by Mikey's cry. My head slammed into Raph's chin. "OW!" I whimpered and held my head. Raph moaned in pain and held his jaw.

"Shit Clips." He said as a small bit of blood dripped from his mouth.

"What happened here?" Splinter asked as he hurried out of the Dojo.

"Raph hurt my finger!" Mikey pouted.

"Mikey woke Eclips and she slammed her head into my chin! I bit my tongue!" Raph yelled.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." I said as I covered my ears. My head was ponding.

"Eclips are you alright?" Splinter asked concerned.

"Noo." I said painfully.

Splinter sighed. "Would one of you boys get an ice pack?"

Mikey nodded and quickly ran off to the kitchen. "Eclips its ok." Raph said.

"NO!" I yelled and kicked Raph back. "NOOO! STOP IT!"

"Eclips? Eclips what's wrong?" Splinter ran to my side. My body shook and tears flowed from my eyes as I stared at Leo. He was laying on the ground, dead. His chest was covered in blood as the katana was stabbed into him over and over.

"STOP! LEO!" I cried loudly.

"What?" Leo panted as he and Donnie ran out of the Lab. "What? Eclips? Sens-

"Donatello get that band! NOW!" Splinter yelled.

Donnie didn't move, he just stared frozen.

"Donatello!" Splinter yelled again.

Donnie blinked and hurried to the Lab.

"STOP! PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM!" I screamed as Mikey was knocked to the ground.

"Here." Donnie said as he rushed over and put the band on my head.

"MIKEY!" I cried loudly before Donnie suddenly appeared in front of me. "D-Donnie." I said quietly as I looked at Donnie. I could see Leo and Mikey standing together, Raph and Splinter were both standing beside me. "W-What… Hap-" My eyes rolled back as I fainted into Donnie's arms.

"Am I the only one who has no idea what just happened?" Mikey asked.


	17. Chapter 17 18

"Donnie please tell me you know something?" Leo asked as he placed Eclips down gently on the lab bed. He stroked her forehead gently, frowning. Everyone had gotten a fright from the sudden outburst.

"I don't know." Donnie said as he typed away, trying to find an answered. "I have so many theories."

"We don't want theories, we want answered." Raph said crossing his arms.

"We need theories to find answers!" Donnie snapped, he was stressing.

"Donnie tell me the top three. We will work from them to find out what the shell is going on." Leo said walking over.

"Well I still suspect stockman has done something to her." Donnie said. "But also maybe the kraang have decided they want Eclips back." Donnie said.

"She had stuff in her brain right!?" Mikey asked. "Maybe something got knocked loose when she hit Raph?"

"What? Not that's stup-

"No Raph, it's a good idea, but Eclips has have visions before that happened. I think this is something else, but Donnie I want you to scan her. When your done try hack some kraang files." Leo said. "Raph, Mikey and I are going to have some words with Stockman."

"By words I hope you mean we get to punch him." Raph grinned.

"Yes Raph, but after we get answers." Leo said as he walked to the shellrazar.

***1 hour later***

"Woo! Hey man! I missed this." Casey smiled and he ran to the guys. "Raph bro!" Casey fist bumped Raph.

"Hey man how did you know we were here?" Casey asked.

"Donnie told me, April and I went to the lair." Casey said. "April stayed with Donnie to help with Clips. What happening?"

"We don't know." Raph frowned. "She that's what we were trying to find out."

"Casey was Eclips awake?" Leo asked.

"No… um… actually Don wanted to me to tell you… Eclips fell into a coma." Casey said sadly. Leo's mouth dropped and his eyes widened.

"W-What." Mikey gasped. "No." Mikey said on the verge of tears.

"W-We don't have time for this!" Raph shouted. "Let's get in there and get Stockman." Raph said jumping across towards the foot lair.

"Raph no!" Leo grabbed his arm. "We're all up set but we need a plan. We don't want to get all the foot on to us."

"Leo I aren't sitting around while my sister is-

"Raph we don't even know if Stockman is behind this." Leo said. "Look I have a plan but I need you to listen to me. Ok?"

Raph sighed heavily but nodded. "Fine."

***Lair***

"I'm sorry." April said as she tucked the rug under Eclips' chin.

"It's not your fault April. None of us knew this was going to happen." Donnie said as he was hacking, trying to hack in to the kraang files. While also waiting for the scan resalts to finish analysing. He sipped on his coffee as April sat beside him.

"It's getting late… the guy will be coming back soon." April sighed.

"Yeah… they should be. I just hope they found something because I'm getting nowhere." Donnie sighed.

"You'll find something Don, you always do." April said as she put her hand on Donnie shoulder. "She hasn't been ok for a while has she."

"No… We had problems since we got her back from the foot. I guess we tried to ignore it, but Eclips has never been the same since she was tortured.

"There's a reason for that." I said as I stepped in to the Lab, my body was cut, bruised and tortured.

"E-Eclips?" Donnie looked between me and the identical turtle lying on the lab bed. I smiled slightly. Holding my arm.

"Hey Don." I said with tears in my eyes. Donnie was frozen in place, so was April. "April… I-I have a lot to tell you. Um… c-can you call the others… my T-phone kinda broke."

"Y-Your…" Donnie said as he walked towards me. I smiled as he put his hand lightly on my cheek.

"Donnie please, I need everyone here…" I said.

Donnie nodded, I could tell he was trying to process what was happening as he pulled out his T-phone and called Leo. "I'm going to talk to sensei." I said walking away.

"R-Right." Donnie said as I left.

I walked slowly to the dojo and smiled as I looked at my father. "Sensei?"

Splinter looked up at me and quickly got up and hurried to my side. "Eclips you should not be moving." He said supporting me. "Where did you these cut?" He asked.

"Sensei, I missed you." I said as I hugged him.

"Eclips I have not left you. Why did you miss me?" He asked confused. I didn't answer him, I just hugged him as I began to cry.

***Chapter 18* **

"Donnie what's going on?" Leo asked as he Mikey, Raph and Casey hurried out of the shellrazar. He frowned down at Eclips as she slept. "We were so close to finding Stockman and getting some answers."

Donnie frowned as he looked at Leo. "I found more answer then you will want." Donnie said.

"W-What? Donnie make some sense! We don't have time, we need to take care of Ecli- Eclips…" Leo turned as I walked in the lab.

"Um… everyone sees two Eclips right?" Mikey asked after a long silence.

"Um… Y-Yeah." Raph nodded, I could see the confusion in all of their faces, and even Donnie and April were still confused about everything. Everyone except Leo, he's eyes narrowed as he eyed me off.

"Who are you?" He growled. I frowned and looked down. I took a screw driver and threw it to Raph.

"Unscrew the chest plate on her." I said as I picked up another screw driver and began to unscrew my chest plate. "When Karai and I were captured, she got sedated so she wouldn't know what the foot had planned." I said as I finished unscrewing the top screws. "I was taken in a van down town where the foot and Kraang meet. I was swapped with a clone of myself." I said just as my chest plate fell onto the floor, showing my cracked shell and the wrapped flesh mixed with wires and other technology keeping me alive. Raph finished unscrewing the other girl's plate and frowned as the shell had been clearly cut to look like a crack, but the shell was intact.

"The Kraang used some mind think to give her all my memories." I said. "I was given to the Kraang and went back to my old life. I waited for you guys to come but I know that you might not be able to tell me apart from her." I said as tears filled my eyes. "I tried so hard to get back here."

Leo's eyes softened as he walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "Eclips." He said sadly. "I'm so sorry." My other brother quickly joined the hug. I smiled, I was so happy to be with my family. "Let Donnie look at your arm ok." Leo said.

I nodded and followed Donnie as he walked me to a desk.

"Leo." April said as she and Casey walked to him. "We're going to go, you guys need some space. Call if you need something." April smiled.

"Thanks guys, we appreciate it." Leo smiled as they left.

Leo came and sat beside me as Donnie looked at my swollen arm. "They gave me my daily injections into that arm. I think that's why it's swollen."

Donnie nodded and grabbed some stuff. I turned to see Mikey and Raph both looking down at the girl. "What's going to happen to her?" Mikey asked.

Leo looked at Mikey. "I don't know…" He said sadly. "Eclips do you know more about her?" Leo asked.

"No!" Raph said before I could say something. "Eclips, what the shell happened to you." He said coming over to us.

I frowned and looked down. "Raph its ok. I don't blame you guys for thinking she was me." I said. "I don't want you guys to feel guilty so I'm not going to tell you anything that happened to me." I said, knowing I was being a little hash.

"I just can't believe we spent almost two months with someone we thought was our little sister." Leo said sadly. I nuzzled his cheek.

"Leo its ok. She was made for that." I said. "From what I know though, she was supposed to die so you guys would never come looking for me if she didn't do her job." I said.

"Yeah, when we saved her she was in bad shape." Raph said.

"Well this is confusing as shell but it does explain a few things." Donnie said as he finished wrapping my arm. "She has April DNA and I also found heaps of implants in her brain." He said as he sat down at the computer. "I should have known she wasn't you!"

"Donnie calm down." Raph said. "We were all fooled."

"She started acting weird?" I asked Leo.

"Yeah, she was seeing things." Leo said. "To tell you the truth, I knew something was different, but I just thought it was what the shredder did to you- her." Leo said.

"What happened?"

Leo frowned. "Some bad stuff, but if over now. Your back with us and everything can go back to normal." Leo smiled.

"But what about her?" Mikey said. He had been quiet as he had slipped into the bed beside her, his arms tightly wrapped around her. "She's still got Eclips' memories. She's the same!"

I frowned and got up, I walked to the girl and looked down at her. "I'm sorry." I said as I ran my hand over her cheek. "Donnie can I see the scan of her brain?" I asked.

"Sure." Donnie said as he started typing.

"Guys! I want to know what's going to happen to her!" Mikey whined.

I frowned and swallowed the lump in my throat. "She's going to die Mikey." I said. "I'm sorry."

"She's what?" Mikey asked looking at my, he was already crying.

I sighed and pointed at the screen. "That device." I said as I pointed to a little black dot. "The Kraang put this device in a lot of their experiments. It's so they can eliminate them when they have no further use."

"That's heart less." Donnie said.

"Yeah… I guess I'm lucky I don't have one." I said. "I know the Kraang and they are not going to keep her alive when we're both with you guys." I frowned as I noticed all of my brothers had moved around the other girl.

"Will it hurt her?" Raph asked.

"No… once they activate the device her brain will shut down." I said. "She will fall asleep."

**I posted both chapters so things make sense. If you are still confused here is another most likely still confusing explanation. At the very start of this story. YES THE START, I have been writing about a different Eclips. The real one has been with the Kraang and her story will be told later. **

**If you are still confused PM me and I will try and help. **

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D**


	18. Chapter 19

Splinter had sent us all to bed about an hour after I had told my brothers what was going to happen to my clone. They were so heartbroken. I felt terrible. I sighed deeply as I hopped in my bed. I just laid there for an hour, just thinking of the girl. I frowned as my door opened, letting a little bit of light in that help me identify my visitor.

Raph lifted the covered and slipped in the bed beside me. He puts his strong arms around me as we locked eyes. "Your eyes aren't a green as before." He said softly.

"Yeah… The Kraang were trying to give me night vision." I smiled slightly. "Didn't work too well, I couldn't see night at all, plus my vision in the light is worse now." I giggled. Raph chuckled and kissed my head.

"Eclips can the Kraang make more clones of you?" Raph asked.

I sighed and nodded. "They can but it takes a long time to make a blood and flesh copy. Most of the others are made of a black goo stuff."

"Yeah, we're seen that before when they tried to clone April." Raph said.

"Raph? What's she like?" I asked.

"Who, April?" Raph asked. I shook my head and frowned. "The clone…" Raph said. "Eclips that's hard to answer. I mean she was so much like you, I mean she was you!" Raph said, I could see he was frustrated. "Look, we knew her for two mouths but it felt like longer because she had your memories. Losing hers just… we'll it's just made me realise that one day I'm going to lose you Clips! For real and they're not going to be another you to just take your place." Raph said. I sat up as Raph began to cry.

I had seen him cry once before, before I returned to my dad. I quickly laid back down and hugged him. "Raph its ok. That's not going to happen anytime soon."

"It's not." Raph tightened his grip around me. "I'm never going to let you get hurt or captured! I'll never let you go." He said.

I kissed Raph's forehead and smiled. "Night Raph." I said softly.

"Night." Raph smiled as he watched me close my eyes and slowly drift to sleep.

*Next Day Early morning*

"Ow!" I whined as I fell onto the floor. I looked up as Raph snored away. I got up and walked out of my room. The lair was lit by the last few rays of the setting sun, only the lab light was on. I frowned as I walked into the lab. Splinter was sitting on a chair beside the empty lab bed.

"What happened to her?" I asked as I walked over to Splinter

Splinter looked at me and frowned. "I'm sorry Eclips but she has gone." He said softly. "She passed peacefully this morning." Splinter said with a small smile as he picked up my chest plate. "Come sit, you need to keep this on." He said picking up a screwdriver as I sat down.

"I feel so bad Sensei." I said as he began to reattach my chest plate. "The guys are so upset about this, but I don't know what to do."

"They will need time Eclips. Time to heal from this loss but also to accept that they did not lose you." Splinter said.

"I know they will. I just feel bad. I suddenly come home and she dies." I said quietly.

Splinter kissed my head. "Eclips this is not your fault. If the boys knew she wasn't you they would have done everything they could to get you back." Splinter said. "You should go back to bed. It is still very early."

I frowned and looked up at Splinter. "I would like to do some training… If that's ok."

Splinter smiled and nodded. "It your arm is ok." Splinter said as he begun to unwrap my arm. "The swellings has gone down, but I think it would be best if we just do some simple katas."

"Sure." I nodded with a little smile, I was happy Splinter didn't say no and not just decide we should meditate. We walked to the Dojo where Leo was sitting under the tree.

"Wait here." Splinter said to me as he approached Leo. I watched as Splinter knelt down and hugged Leo tightly. I decided to leave then and headed to the kitchen. I wasn't about to cook breakfast but it was the warmest place in the lair. Thanks to the steam pipes that ran under the kitchen and also through part of the lab and bathroom.

"Early bird get the worm." Donnie said as he walked in and ruffled my mask then turned on the coffee machine.

I frowned, Donnie sounded too happy to know about what had happened last night. I didn't want to tell him, but I knew he would go straight to the lab after making his coffee. "Don-"

"I know Clips." Donnie sighed sadly then turned and smiled. "Want to do something fun today?" He asked.

"I guess… what do you think we should do?" I asked.

Donnie shrugged. "Your choice."

"Can we go skateboarding?" I asked.

Donnie smiled and nodded as he poured his coffee. "Want some?" He asked. I shook my head quickly just as Mikey entered.

"Morning." He yawned as he pulled a pan out of the cupboard.

"Morning." Donnie and I both replied back.

"Pancakes for breakfast." Mikey said as he opened the fridge and pulled out the milk. He poured some into a bowl and opened the freeze. "Milk for my little kitty." He sang as he placed the milk down. "Drink it before it freezes." Mikey said as he returned his attention to cooking.

"Does he know?" I whispered to Donnie. Donnie nodded.

"We all do." He said quietly as Raph and Leo entered.

"Morning." They said as they sat beside Donnie and I. Leo looked at the table, frowning.

"So guys Eclips wanted to go skateboarding, what do you think?" Donnie smiled.

"Sounds fun." Raph smiled.

"I'm in." Mikey said.

Donnie smiled then looked at Leo who had said nothing. "Leo?"

"No thanks… I'm going to stay home." He said as he got up again the left. I frowned and put my head on the table.

"Hey Eclips it ok we can sti-" I got up and followed after Leo before Donnie could finish.


	19. Sorry

Just going to tell the truth here. I'm not going to finish this. If I do it could take me forever. I'm finishing year 12 and going to be getting a job soon. I have been writting other stories but I just can't get the end to this done.

I'm sorry. Thank you to everyone who read, faved and reviewed. If you ever want to talk or RP message me or come on Quotev.

Thanks. :)


End file.
